poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All-Stars A Super Adventure
Cartoon All-Stars A Super Adventure is a new movie and it's a sequel to Cartoon All-Stars Unite,Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island,Cartoon All-Stars Attack of the ToyBots,Cartoon All-Stars Globs of Doom and Cartoon All-Stars Cosmic Clash. It is a crossover of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic,DC Super Hero Girls,Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015),Bionicle,The Mask Animated Series and Mixels. Summary When the New Evil Syndicate, consisting of Glowstrike, Lena Luthor, Professor Chronos, Makuta, Gaia Everfree and King Nixel, decide to take over the comic book universe, the Cartoon All-Stars must reassemble as the Mighty Cartoon All-Stars to combat them. Plot One day, the Syndicate, now consisting of Glowstrike, Lena Luthor, Professor Chronos, Makuta, Gaia Everfree and King Nixel, form a new plan to take over the comic book world. They have a death ray which can destroy anything it set it's eye on. To get to the comic book world, Twilight Sparkle and her cartoon friends use a machine that can travel to the comic book world and transport them back home. So the Cartoon Veterans have the machine turned on and they entered the comic book world where they gain superhero costumes and powers. Their names are now The Masked Matter-Horn (Twilight Sparkle), Radiance (Rarity), Zapp (Rainbow Dash), Fili-Second (Pinkie Pie), Mistress Mare-velous (Applejack), Saddle Rager (Fluttershy), Hum Drum (Spike), Super Mask (The Mask), Mega Girl (Supergirl), Mega Bat (Batgirl), Mega Bumblebee (the superhero Bumblebee), Mega Woman (Wonder Woman), Mega Quinn (Harley Quinn), Mega Ivy (Poison Ivy), Mega Katana (Katana), Stinger (Bumblebee), Robocop (Strongarm), Speed Demon (Sideswipe), Dino Destructor (Grimlock), Mechanic Bot (Fixit), Super Samurai (Drift), Super Ninjas (Jetstorm and Slipstream), Supremem Prime (Optimus Prime), Tornado Bot (Windblade), Sonic Boom (Blurr), Funk-I-Nator (Jazz), Medic-Borg (Ratchet), Stealth-Droid (Undertone), Ice Lifter (Nuju), Invisible Flame (Vakama), Water Lady (Nokama), Air Illusionist (Matau), Rock Vision (Whenua), Stone Controller (Onewa), Super Flame (Flain), Ultra Flame (Flicker), Fire Duo (the Infernites), Super Shock (Zaptor), the Electric Duo (the Electriods), Super Rock (Seismo), the Boulder Dou (the Cragsters), and so on. Then, they heard a explosion and headed to the location were the explosion came from and they found the Syndicate using the death ray to destroy the heroes in the city so the Mighty Cartoon All-Stars must stop them. Together, they used their powers to stop the death ray before it destroys anything else. Then they are met by some of the city's greatest superheroes. Their names are Bolt-Spring, Wind Chaser, Sky-Blade, Fire-Phoenix, and Silver Sanctuary. And they teamed up to stop the Syndicate from using the death ray to cause any further destruction. So, the heroes made it to the Syndicate's hideout and are going to destroy the death ray when the Syndicate attack them with their powers. So, the heroes fight back with their powers and defeated them with their team work and the Magic of Friendship. When the death ray has been destroyed and the Syndicate are going to jail, the Cartoon Veterans return to their worlds and the movie ends with the Veterans listening and rocking to "Cool As Can Be". Trivia *Bolt-Spring, Wind Chaser, Sky-Blade, Fire-Phoenix, and Silver Sanctuary will guest star in this film Transcripts Cartoon All-Stars A Super Adventure/Transcripts